A Little Rain on His Parade
by LuckySweater
Summary: He was loud, noisy, and hot-headed. She was blunt and collected. They fought towards the top, rampaging over each other to reach there. Once fire and water collide, the steam is overpowering. Anahita, the Persian transfer student named after the goddess of water, finds herself butting heads with Bakugo.


**I - Studying for Success.**

* * *

I laid my cheek against the desk, feeling slightly relieved with the coolness as I stared at my books in front of me. Finals- Finals were approaching and if I manage to score high, then I might transfer into class 1-A, since they're under the spotlight it would be easier to get recognized by a hero agency.

"Shut up you damn plank! Why'd you go and drag me out here anyways when that friggin' nerd would be here too?"

Noisy.

I sat up, the midnight wavy hair of mine fluttering as I stretch one arm above of my head in exasperation staring at the many books accumulated in front of me. "Should I study statistics more, that isn't my strong suit…," I mumble timidly blinking at the menacing subject.

"Deku I'll light your entire face on fire, you bastard!"

I felt a sudden increase in temperature and attempted to tone the rambunctious class out. I somehow could now relate to the pathetic Monoma and his bizarre thought process on how Class 1-A is a bunch of scums.

"So would the binomial distribution be more fitting here?...," I sighed dubiously tapping the highlighter in rising irritation against the desk.

"THAT'S IT DIE YOU DUMB NERD! YOU TOO KIRISHIMA!"

My body twitched. If only I could drown out the noise. I felt myself grimace as I felt the heat from the infamous, mouthy, Bakugo, then before I realized what I was doing, the growing power increased as my hand shot out to the direction the sound was coming from.

'Splash'.

I heard the other students trying to focus either let out sighs of relief or mortification. Then I finally raised my cerulean eyes to meet a furious pair of ruby. Midoriya and Kirishima gaped looking bewildered as the drenched Bakugo stood trembling.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He bellowed, the sharpness of his teeth and the crazed glint in his eyes made me cower back briefly before I regained my composure again.

"I was just trying to drown out that annoying sound- didn't know it was you, sorry," I bluntly chided turning back to my studies. 'Now should I just skip to Chi-square or T-score, either way neither make sense so it wouldn't matter too much…'

Two damp hands slammed onto my desk and I refrained from the sudden desire to bang my head repeatedly into the desk. I restrained from letting out a yelp as I raised my head to find Bakugo inches away from my face, his lips curled upwards nearly snarling.

"Are you looking for a fight, you piss excuse of a water gun?" The heat from his breath fanned all over my face and I fought the urge to pull back.

I felt my pink lips quirk upwards and I laced my slightly tan hands together. "I'm actually about to find T-score, want to help? It's finals week, either shut up and study or get out. You're a disturbance."

And then suddenly I was in the air. The collar of my U.A. uniform being stretched as my small frame limply was hoisted up by the fuming lighter head.

"Say that again, I dare you."

Everyone was now nervously staring at us unsure what to do. "K-KK-Ka-Kacchan! It's not right t-to threaten g-girls like that!" Midoriya bumbled approaching the scene with an out-raised hand which only infuriated the platinum blonde further. He used his other hand to shoot the green-haired boy back, Deku's frame slamming into a bookcase.

"You're. A. Disturbance. Does it make you feel happy knowing you have no lid on that temperament? That you'd scare civilians rather than save them? That if a villain was ever to fight you, you'd be the one the public would see as monstrous?" I felt myself grow more impatient as our eyes locked, the fire behind his crimson eyes rising.

Did I make a bad choice mouthing off back? Yes. I think I really honestly did. His hand was now around my neck, lifting me up with such a rough manner it was a bit much, with my body recovering from past illnesses, I could feel an upcoming bruise.

"Hey man! That's not cool!"

I think that was Kirishima's voice and frantic flailing.

"People who make assumptions out of their ass like that! They deserve to DIE! You don't know shit about me!"

My hands started clawing at his own as the onlookers were too shocked. With slow reflexes like that, damn, how do they expect to be heros? Annoying. He's so annoying. If I lose any brain cells from the lack of oxygen and fail my exams….

Black splats plagued my eyesight and I felt my arms getting limp.

This is no good. I stopped gripping at his arms and instead placed them behind his head. With the last bit of strength I had I lurched forward and connected with my target.

His lips were surprisingly soft. I felt his hands around my neck stiffen, the lack of pressure gave me more confidence and I could hear an astonished gasp from the perplexed crowd. My tongue flickered and forced his own surprised mouth to open as his eyes lost the rage and was confused with a blank empty slate.

Then I lifted his chin up with my smaller hands and started to suffocate him. Water flowed out of my mouth forcefully down his throat, he slowly came back to his sense and tried to lurch away. I held on forcing all the water I can down his body, and wasn't satisfied until his ruby eyes started to roll back. Then he hit the floor. The water began to overflow out of his mouth and his body went limp. I was dropped in the process and let out an annoyed 'tch' as I made the water evaporate off my body.

"BAKUGO!" Kirishima dashed to his side loyally with a perverse blush arising on his face. "W-What did you do to him?"

"I just overflowed his body with water, nothing that will cause any permanent damage. It's kind of like when you're drowning in water but get saved the last second…?" I offered, my cerulean eyes drifting to the blonde lump by my heels. I started packing up my various stationary and tucked some strands of hair behind my ears. After hoisting my school bag across my shoulder I made way towards the high school dormitory leaving behind the unconscious duo of green and blonde, and a flabbergasted Kirishima.

* * *

"I can't believe I wasted a good thirty minutes of mine trying to get that hot-head Bakugo to shut up," I grumbled unloading my belongings onto the desk in my small room. Being an international exchange student, they allowed me to live on campus with little rent, though I expected nothing less from the U.A.

"So tell me more, how patheticwasthatdumbpreteniousclass1-A," Monoma was nearly drooling as he bounced on my bed. His blonde hair bouncing gleefully with that bloodlust look taking over his features.

I stayed silent flipping through the chapters and jotting down a couple notes. I think I'm on the pathway of success, a breakthrough of genius truly.

"Come onnnnnnnnn Bubblessss!"

I felt my eyebrow arch in slight amusement and irritation. "That's not my name." Did the universe want me to fail so badly? First Bakugo and now Monoma.

Monoma looked to the side his strange expression faulting slightly. "I know in Persian culture you use first names so casually, but you don't call me Neito...so I'd have to call you by your last name Ber-beri? Whatever it is. It's too harddddd," he whined.

"You're such a little bitch," I rolled my eyes running my hands through my lengthy locks.

Monoma exhaled deeply falling back onto my bed with a pout. "Just tell me!" He pointed his gray eyes towards me. "TellmehowyourippedthosedumbuselessloserstoshredsandI'llstop!" His conniving smirk returned full force and I sighed reaching for my phone.

I started scrolling through the contacts finding Kendo's name gleefully. I hit the call button and lifted it to my ear.

"Hey are you still at school Kendo-san?"

"Please just call me Itsuka…," I could hear her deadpan from here, "but yes. I was just on my way to study but I think something bad happened to the library, their furniture is damp and the carpet is getting replaced. So now I'm thinking of heading home."

I had to bite my lip from releasing an anxious giggle. "Oh wow, that sure is strange, huh Kendo?"

"Itsuka-,"

"Yeah yeah, I was wondering if you could help me again?"

"Of course with what? Wait don't tell me,….Monoma?"

"Mhm."

"Again?!"

I hung up and glanced at the raving Monoma still ranting about Class 1-A's demise. If I squint I could swear there was foam dispersing from that boy's mouth. The door flew open and Kendo's arm swiftly hit the back of Monoma's neck making him unconscious. She flung him under her arm and gave me a modest wave.

"Thanks Itsuka."

I saw her smile and she started to close the door behind her, "You're welcome, Anahita."

* * *

The hellish week of finals was over. I fidgeted awaiting the results. I knew I passed the other subjects with flying colors, but statistics was always a challenge for me. I don't care what anyone says, it's not a real math. The teacher started handing back the red marked papers and I felt myself chewing off my lip in anticipation. This is it.

"Pst-," I felt a wad of paper hit me and I grabbed it before it bounced off my head. I carefully unfolded the wadded paper look at Monoma's shiny '95' in awe. That kid was sometimes clever when he wanted to be. "Why do you want to get into 1-A so bad anyways? They're all just a bunch of trouble magnets," he chuckled darkly. "Better yet, get in and infiltrate them for me-"

A hard kick to his leg was delivered, curtsey of Kendo. I gave her a relived smile which she returned. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Now these marks aren't all there is to you as a hero, study hard, -..."

"-and you're going to transfer tomorrow. I really never understood the point of these entrance exams, they never properly assessed traits. Isn't that great news?" The generic homeroom teacher shifted his spectacles as the class cheered.

It wasn't processing. I held my papers in front of me in slight awe. I was number one, in marks and physical ability. The bright '100' and '98' seemed to glow. After missing the entrance exams and barely getting into U.A. due to medical reasons, I was now going to transfer into the hero course.

"What inspired you to become a hero?" The teacher suddenly asked breaking me out of my rampant thoughts. "Whatever it is, don't lose it. Hold onto it even tighter, and don't forget- Class 1-B will always be right behind you trying to steal that spot!" He grinned cheekily along with my classmates- most who I didn't get a chance to properly bond with over these couple of weeks. With the villain invasion, internship, and sports invasion, it was all rather hectic and stressful on everyone.

I couldn't help but genuinely smile at them all giving them a slight bow. "Thank you everybody. Thanks for inspiring and taking care of me, I'll do even better from now on, for myself, and my classmates." My eyes happily danced as I stared at the brooding Monoma and Kendo who were rooting with me in their own ways.


End file.
